Young Love
by egm560
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix are first years at Hogwarts together. Find out how their budding romance will fare in the face of adversity. AU. Bellamione. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've recently been rereading and rewatching the Harry Potter series and for some odd reason Bellamione started to peak my interest. I know the series ended a while ago but I really wanted to write a story about them.

I haven't planned out a lot of this story yet, but the first couple chapters or so will take place during The Sorcerer's Stone.

This has not been beta-ed, so please excuse any errors.

Anyway, enjoy and review!

Young Love

Chapter One:

Having been born to worry-prone muggle parents Hermione and her family arrived at Kings Cross Station an hour before the train was due to depart, the Deputy Headmistress's instruction to look for platform 9 3/4 and run through a magical wall had put the Grangers on edge and made them arrive early to make sure that their daughter would make her train on time.

When the Grangers finally found the platform with ten minutes to spare they kissed their daughter goodbye and helped her load her luggage onto the train.

Being as anxiety filled as her parents, Hermione choose to sit in the first car as to not bother or be bothered by anyone. Hermione found an empty compartment and glanced out the window watching children and parents part, and friends reunite after a long summer away from each other. Hermione wondered if she would make any friends, she had a reputation of being a tad of a know-it-all which Hermione discovered very early in life put people off.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the compartment door. Hermione looked up to see a girl her age with a mess of dark curls cascading down her shoulders, warm brown eyes, a slightly hooked but cute nose, fair skin, and plump plum lips. Hermione smiled politely as a sign for the girl to join her. The girl slid open the compartment door.

"Is anyone sitting with you?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Oh, um, no." Hermione stuttered, taken aback by her beauty.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" Hermione blushed and stammered out a quick "of course".

The dark haired girl sat across from Hermione.

"I'm Bellatrix by the way, Bellatrix Black, you can call me Bella though," smiled Bellatrix.

"I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Hermione smiled back not really sure what to say.

"Likewise, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous." The dark-haired witch observed.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione laughed.

"You're muggleborn aren't you?"

"I'm what?!" Hermione asked offended. Bellatrix snickered at the girl's reaction.

"It means that you are not from a magical family or parents, I wasn't trying to insult you or anything." Hermione let out a long oh, before answering her question. In the spirit of conversation Hermione asked her what kind of family she came from and before long Bellatrix was explaining the different types of witches and wizards. The two girls were so caught up in conversation that neither of them took notice of the Hogwarts Express pulling away from Platform 9 3/4.

The young witches conversed comfortably for a long while until a boy with slicked back bleach blond hair and two other rather thuggish looking eleven year olds interrupted them.

"Bella, what are you doing talking to this trash? Out with you mudblood!" Hermione looked up at the boy absolutely startled, never had someone whom she had never met before been so abrasive on a first encounter.

"Oi, shut it Draco!" The dark haired witch replied cooly although annoyance was easily detectable in her voice. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here without you griping on someone about their blood purity? Scram, or I'll tell Cissy you were picking on me." At the mention of his mother's name, Draco and his gang of goons quickly left the compartment but not before Draco could sneer out a very original "Bloodtraitor!".

As the boys fled out of view Bella turned her attention back to Hermione. "Sorry about that," Bella apologized.

"Um, it's okay. Is that your brother or something?" Bella let out a hearty laugh.

"No, thank Merlin. But sadly we are related, he's my nephew." The fair haired girl's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Nephew?! You're an Aunt?! You can't be! You're like eleven!"

"Twelve," Bellatrix corrected. "He's my older sister Narcissa's son. I was my parent's last child before my father died, I was born a couple months before Draco." Hermione nodded, finally understanding.

"I'm sorry about your father, Bella." Much to Hermione's surprise Bella laughed again.

"Don't be, he was a right foul git!" Hermione scrunched her brow in confusion, urging Bella to explain. "That name that Draco called you is synonymous with the term muggleborn, but it's a slur. Like my father and my sister, Draco believes that a witch's and wizard's blood status makes them better than others. My family has a long history and tradition of being purebloods, they also have a long tradition of hating muggleborns. But I think it's a load of shite, if you ask me." Hermione smiled, realizing that Bella was nothing like her nephew Draco. Bella was articulate, beautiful, and kind while her nephew was barbaric and obnoxious.

"Well, thank you for standing up for me, Bella. I really appreciate it!" Hermione smiled.

"No problem, Mione!" The fair-haired witch smiled at the new found nickname.

"So what house do you think you will be sorted into?" Hermione asked, trying to shift the conversation to a lighter topic and a topic she knew something about.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. Everyone in my family has been a Slytherin besides one of my cousins. I suppose it only makes sense seeing Salazar Slytherin's views on pureblood supremacy. And although I do not approve of classifying anybody by their blood purity, I do resonate quite a bit with the attributes associated with a Slytherin."

"What house was your cousin sorted into?" Hermione questioned.

"He was sorted into Gryffindor, which is pretty much the antithesis of Slytherin. Fat lot of good it did him though, seeing that he's been locked up in Azkaban for the past eleven years. I guess it just goes to show that any witch or wizard has the capacity for evil, not just Slytherins." Bellatrix sighed. Although the raven-haired witch was from a magical family, this did not ease her anxiety of which house she would be placed into. Like her cousin Sirius, she does not believe in pureblood supremacy, but Bellatrix knows that if she were to be placed in Gryffindor or any other house, her family would begin to resent her and see her as they saw Sirius before he was disowned by The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Not to mention, not being placed into Slytherin would break her mother's heart. The death of Cygnus in 1979 cast Druella into a deep depression, a depression that Bellatrix had seen her mother cope with her entire life. This is partly why Bellatrix was able to form her own opinions of blood purity, because after her father died her mother did not have the will to carry on his legacy of teaching their children the importance of pureblood supremacy. However, this did not stop Druella from telling Bellatrix how proud she was of her for going to Hogwarts and continuing the Black's Slytherin legacy. "Anyway, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"I have no clue," Hermione huffed, nerves starting to get the better of her. Bellatrix moved to the edge of her seat to get closer to Hermione before placing her hand of the fair-haired girl's knee.

"You'll do fine, I guarantee it!" Bellatrix reassured Hermione.

"T-thanks," Hermione stammered out. Hermione turned her face to look out the window, but more importantly to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks from the close contact. The moment was short lived as they found themselves arriving at Hogsmead Station.

Bella retracted her hand after letting it linger for a few moments, and with that a prefect opened the compartment door and gave them directions to find the gamekeeper and Keepers of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid. The two young witches exited the train and followed their fellow first year students to Hagrid, who quickly introduced himself and led them across the Black Lake to Hogwarts.

The first years climbed the steps of the castle with Hagrid leading the way. They were met by a stern-looking witch clad in an emerald cloak, square framed glasses, and what Hermione thought to be a very stereotypical witch hat.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Said the woman the students now knew as Professor McGonagall.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The professor showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall, and the students all crowded in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited this story, I really appreciate it! I'm going to try and update this story every Wednesday, but no promises ;)

This story has not been beta-ed, so please excuse any errors.

Also, instead of PM-ing everybody who reviewed and had questions, I'm just going to respond to them here, so if you don't want to read them you can just scroll down for the next chapter!

**Mandy**: Thanks! I will be continuing this as much as I can, as long as my interest in the story/pairing continues.

**Yumari**: Thanks! And yes, the story does take place in '91 when Harry enters. Harry and Ron will be making appearances in the story but I don't want them to detract from the focus of Bellatrix and Hermione, so they will be secondary characters of sorts.

Anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Young Love<p>

Chapter Two:

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly," and with that she left the chamber.

The first year students broke out into admissions of nerves, despite McGonagall's plea for them to remain quiet. The only two students not talking were Bellatrix and Hermione. Hermione, because she was scared out of her mind for whatever was about to take place in the coming moments and Bellatrix, because she was watching Hermione's face twist and turn into expressions of anxiety and anguish.

For a reason unbeknownst to the dark-haired witch, watching her fair-haired counterpart riddled with such despair saddened her. And for that reason Bellatrix slipped her hand into Hermione's, much like she had placed her hand on the girl's knee earlier. Bella knew that Hermione would not/could not speak due to her anxiety so instead of soothing the girl with words, she tried to show her that she was there for her by her actions. Hermione looked up, surprised by the contact, but not in a bad way. Bella lightly squeezed the other girl's hand in solidarity, causing Hermione to smile.

After a few moments Professor McGonagall returned, and Bella reluctantly pulled her hand away from Hermione's.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall instructed the first years, "and follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Bellatrix heard the muggleborn gasp slightly at the view of the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Bellatrix whispered to Hermione, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside." Hermione nodded in appreciation for the explanation.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth ― and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<p>

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.<p>

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.<p>

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<p>

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
>"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Black, Bellatrix!"<p>

Bellatrix gulped. _How can I be the first one up?_ She thought. _There surely must be someone before me, maybe someone who's last name starts with an A?_ Bellatrix was frozen to her spot in line, consumed by her thoughts. It was now Hermione's turn to comfort the other girl, and show Bella that everything was going to be alright.

"You're going to do brilliantly." Hermione whispered to the slightly older girl as she goaded her forward.

Bella stumbled towards the professor. McGonagall lifted up the sorting hat and gestured for Bella to sit on the stool. Bella obliged, although it took her mind a few moments of convincing. She sat down, facing all of her peers for the first time. The raven-haired girl searched for Hermione's now smiling face in the crowd, the sight of the young witch calming her. Bella heard a slightly suppressed laugh coming from the back of the line that tore her gaze from Hermione. Her eyes darted to the back of the line to find a sniggering Draco, a sneer and amusement playing on his face. _Oh, god. What a prat. _Bella thought before returning her gaze to Hermione.

The professor gently placed the hat on Bellatrix's head and the magical hat snapped to life.

"Ahh," said a small voice in her ear. "Another Black, what a surprise!" The hat quipped sarcastically. "A Slytherin no doubt, am I right?" The hat paused for a significant amount of time before speaking again. "Or will you be a Gryffindor like your cousin Sirius?" The enchanted piece of leather searched her mind. "You are teeming with talent and potential, unsurprising from an heir of the Black family. You have a pure heart, full of good intention, and you don't seem to hold your family's belief in pureblood supremacy." Bellatrix's mind instantly went to the unapproving looks and remarks she would get from her family if she was sorted into the Gryffindor House. "Oh, but what's this? Scared of what your family will think? Maybe you're not so brave after all — better be SLYTHERIN!"

Applause filled the air from the Slytherin table and Bellatrix sighed audibly in relief as McGonagall removed the sorting hat. The Black heir walked shakily toward the Slytherin table at the far right of the hall. Gemma Farley a Slytherin Prefect got up and shook Bella's hand welcoming her to the house. Bellatrix sat down with the other Slytherins and watched as first year after first year got sorted.

The young Slytherin's smile faded as she realized that Hermione may not be in her house. Although the two witches had only met mere hours before, Bella felt like she had known the other girl for lifetimes. _Maybe she'll be in Slytherin, ugh, who am I kidding? _The young witch chastised herself. _Hermione is determined, kind, beautiful_— _wait did I just think beautiful. Oh my god, its the first day, nay, hour of school and I've already got a crush, and on a girl I most likely will never get. Way to go Bella, you bloody idiot! _Bella was pulled out of her self reprimanding as Hermione was called to be sorted.

The fair-haired girl walked cautiously to the sorting hat and sat down. McGonagall placed the old leather hat on her head and the hat began to speak in her ear.

"Oh, another mugglebborn, how delightful! There seems to be quite a few of you lot this term, the more the merrier I say!" The hat boasted into her ear. "Now where to sort you?" The hat questioned as it searched the young girl's mind. "You are determined to learn as much as you can about the wizarding world..." The hat began it's monologue, but Hermione tuned it out searching for Bellatrix at the Slytherin table. "Oi, girl!" The hat bellowed. "This is one of the most important moments in your Hogwarts career it would do you some good to pay attention—" The magical object stopped. "Is that a crush I see?" Hermione cursed under breath, hoping the hat wouldn't see her desire to be sorted into Slytherin, only to be able to spend time with Bella. "I hope you know I'm not allowed to sort you into a house because you have a crush on one of it's members." Hermione sighed, _of course you can't_, the witch thought. "But let us see if you would be compatable with the Slythein House. You're a muggleborn, minus one. You are not cunning or sly, minus one. You are brave, minus one. And you have a heart of good, minus one. Sorry, dear, it looks like I am going to have to sort you into— GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione and Bellatrix grimaced in unison as the Gryffindor table burst out into applause.

The new Gryffindor removed the hat from her head and joined the Gryffindor table. She was congratulated and welcomed by the Prefect Percy Weasley as she sat down. McGonagall called the next name and the clapping died down.

Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table, searching for Bellatrix. The Gryffindor found the Slytherin and to her surprise the raven-haired witch was already looking at her. As their eyes met, both girl's gaze softened and they smiled at each other.

"Congrats, Mione!" Mouthed Bellatrix.

"Congrats, Bella!" Hermione mouthed back.

The rest of Sorting Ceremony and the start-of-term banquet went by without a hitch and soon the houses were leaving to retire to their dormitories.


End file.
